La razon es Te amo
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Desde su separacion, hasta su reencuentro, el sentimiento del amor, solo florecio más.Podra el mundo aceptarlos-DENISU- EDITADO Y Completo. 2do Omake Nuevo.
1. La razon es Te amo

Los personajes no me pertenecen... (No es necesario que torturemos mi mente con esa triste realidad)  
>Al principio quería que esta historia fuese completamente un DenNor pero cuando comencé a escribirla me dije a mi misma<p>

– Mi misma por que no haces una historia DenIsu– y hela aquí, la verdad no es exactamente lo que esperaba pero… aquí esta

Agradezco se den el tiempo para leer este trocito de mi demencia, y agradecería las criticas sin importar bajo que índole sean (destructivas, constructivas o cualquier cosa que termine en "IVA")

* * *

><p>Ese día llovía, no nevaba como era común en la casa del Danés, aun así cuando le dijo a Noruega, que Suecia y Fin se habían ido el Sonreía, pero el aun siendo solo un niño lo noto, sus ojos Azules estaban tan nublados, como el cielo sobre ellos.<p>

No dijo nada cuando Noruega lo hecho fuera de su casa, y le dijo que no quería verlo ni olerlo.

Noru eres cruel– dijo siendo pateado, fuera de la casa, la puerta se azoto tras él.

Noru– grito desde fuera con esa estúpida sonrisa, Su hermano suspiro y siguió su camino hacia la cocina

Isu, ve a lavarte– le dijo al menor de ojos violetas, que miraba por la ventana, lo noto a pesar de esa sonrisa, que se mordía para poder mantener, lo noto, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, los murmullos que llamaban al nórdico de la cruz, para que le abriera y no lo dejara solo. Pero Noruega no los escucho, ni abrió la puerta, y después que estuvo por completo empapado se giró, y marcho ya sin su sonrisa, tropezando con algo invisible, en el piso cayendo de rodillas, arrastrándose un tramo, dejando un camino de lodo, en el que Isu pensó, su hermano había dejado su orgullo.

Paso algún tiempo, tiempo en el que Ruidoso pareció volver a ser el mismo, pero debes en vez, aun cuando su hermano no lo notaba, el silencio llenaba aquel lugar, donde el Danés se encontrase. Su sonrisa desaparecía, y miraba la nada como si fuese lo único frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Un día de 1814 Suecia volvió…Fin había sido llevado con Rusia, y el regreso lucho contra Dinamarca de nuevo, lo dejo herido lastimado, pero el noto algo que tal vez Ninguno de los nórdicos mayores noto, Dinamarca nunca lo golpeo, no como lo hacía con sus enemigos, no como lo hacía con aquellos que lo amenazaran. No él solo se mantuvo en pie, soportando los golpes del sueco. Diciéndole cosas que Noruega y Suecia tacharon de Hirientes, el solo pensó, que eran cosas para hacer que Berwald desquitara ese dolor, que tenía dentro, ese dolor que Din tenía guardada desde que él se fue.<p>

Al término de la batalla Noruega camino con el jalándolo ligeramente, al pasar junto a Din sintió como este le sujetaba la mano, no para detenerlo si no para despedirse, siempre lo supo él era su consentido, el siempre hacia aún más el tonto para hacerlo reír. El por jamás dejar a su hermano de lado, no se permitió corresponderle al Nórdico Mayor.

Se detuvo Din lo entendió, y halo su pantalón entonces su hermano se freno

Estúpido– fue lo que dijo Noruega, al tratar de jalar la mano de Isu

Qué Fin, ya no esté a tu lado, no te da el derecho a quitarme todo, Puedes llevarte a Noruega, pero Islandia se queda conmigo– Suecia jalo a Noruega, que solo lo miro con ira, sin lugar a Duda odiaba al Danés por separarlo de él.

Se levantó temblante, y le sonrió al niño que miraba el lugar por donde Noru se había ido.

Te iras con el pronto– le dijo sonriendo, de nuevo lo noto esos ojos Azul cielo, ahora opacados por las lágrimas que no caían. Tomo al niño en brazos, y haciendo todo para que este no se ensuciara, con su sangre le puso el pijama, y lo arropo como haría hace tantos años, cuando los 4 estaban con él.

Din– no pudo decir nada más, pues el Danés le dejaba un beso en la frente, y una promesa en murmullos

"Te enseñare a ser fuerte, para que cuando te alejes de mi, seas capaz de proteger a Noruega, podrás valerte por ti mismo sin necesitar nada de esta tierra Gélida…Serás libre"– se levantó y lo dejo ahí, pensando en la tristeza del Danés al haberle dicho aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron, la pesca, la agricultura y la defensa y ofensiva sin grandes riesgos, le fueron enseñadas por el Danés, que a pesar de tener una mirada triste no dejaba de sonreírle. Aprendió a sonreírle al Mayor a serle útil, cuando parecía triste, Dinamarca le había mostrado también un lado diferente, uno donde siempre estaban bien, Isu comprendía que el nórdico lo hacía para no sentirse solo. Le concedió muchas cosas un reinado casi libre, protegido por Dinamarca, los navíos compartían la Bandera del Reino de Dinamarca y el islandés<p>

Un día Alemania apareció…Discutió con el nórdico que no dijo nada, pero lo miraba con odio.

Días después, un antiguo amigo del Mar, vino a ver al nórdico mayor

Inglaterra– dijo este al ver a aquel rubio de grandes cejas, lo había visto antes desde su casa, la isla que el habitaba no estaba muy lejos de la suya, y cuando iban a visitar a Feroe, siempre se veía al Danés suspirar, cuando pensaba en el rubio.

Ha pasado mucho Din– dijo tímidamente el Rubio, hablaron en la sala mientras bebían un poco, al irse el rubio lo miro con algo de lastima.

¿Estás seguro? Él podría matarte– sentencio el rubio de grandes cejas

No, soy tan débil, me las apañare bien; No le dirás nada ¿Verdad?–dijo sonriente

No, de mí no sabrá nada– dijo mirando a Isu, que se hallaba de pie junto a la escalera

Estaré bien– dijo el Nórdico

Si– fue lo único que dijo el rubio, y camino firmemente para retirarse

Me alegra que América este luchando a tu lado– grito Din el otro se volvió y le sonrió

Entro, y se sentó frente a la chimenea, suspirando.

Din, tu amigo parecía preocupado– dijo Isu recordando la mirada verde del Ingles

Arthur siempre es así–

Lo conoces bien ¿verdad?–

Yo le traicione alguna vez– dijo sonriendo

Parece tenerte aprecio…–

Isu… deberás independizarte, pronto– dijo sorprendiendo a la isla menor

¿Por qué?–

Tu hermano está en peligro, actualmente Inglaterra, les da la mano pero, las cosas se pondrán más feas, así que…–

Iré a ayudarle ahora yo…–

No, debemos observar un poco más, seremos neutrales por ahora– así fue, permanecieron, "neutrales" Din luchaba para evitar ser invadido por Alemania, y al mismo tiempo protegía al menor.

En 1940 Din cayó frente Alemania, pero al mismo Tiempo, El reino unido protegió a Islandia, y lo unió a la batalla, paso después a ser protegido, y ligeramente Dominado, por América, un día una carta de Din llego a sus manos.

¿1943? ¿Qué es esto?– le pregunto al Rubio Americano

Iggi dijo que era tu completa libertad, ahora eres un país por completo independiente de Dinamarca, bueno eso era de esperarse, ahora Dinamarca no es más que un trozo de tierra en pie, la invasión alemana no le ha dejado nada– dijo el americano dejándolo solo.

No, quienes no le han dejado nada, hemos sido nosotros, los nórdicos– lloro amargamente pensando en Din, soportando hasta el fin entregándole esto, y sus mejores navíos escandinavos, para que pudiese seguir en la batalla.

Cuando lo segunda guerra termino se unió con los demás Nórdicos…Noruega lo abrazo, y lloro en su hombro por todo este tiempo lejos. Fin y Suecia lo recibieron bien. Inglaterra le dijo, poco después que Dinamarca se levantaba muy bien por sí solo, que tal vez después podría ir a verlo, pero que por ahora el Orgullo Danés era tal que resultaba cruel verlo.

* * *

><p>Paso un tiempo los nórdicos estaban juntos de nuevo, pero Isu se preguntaba, si a pesar de todo este grupo no había extrañado a su hermano, es que ellos, no sabían lo que Din había hecho por ellos, todo ese tiempo.<p>

En esta época del año, Aarhus se llena de regaliz–

¿Perdón?– dijeron los demás al oír el nombre de la ciudad Danesa

Iré a ver a Din– se puso de pie, y fue detenido por Noruega, este a pesar de tener su independencia de Suecia, seguía sin atreverse a mirar a él Danés, ninguno de ellos lo hacia

¿Estás bien Isu?–

El regaliz es delicioso, y el Cumpleaños de Din está cerca, le preparare dulces de Regaliz, y le llevare Bacalao– dijo soltándose ligeramente de Noruega

¿Por qué?–

Por qué Din me protegió todo este tiempo, y a ustedes también, porque Din es tan idiota que jamás lloro frente a nadie, porque el orgullo vikingo, y la fuerza escandinava, no se lo permitieron, o tal vez porque Aun es mi hermano– dijo para mirar a los demás, y volver a su fase seria.

¿Ese idiota te hiso algo?– dijo el Noruego mirando a su hermano menor

Si–

Todos palidecieron ante lo mencionado, Fin saco su rifle, Suecia empuño su espada, y Noruega vibro de coraje

Me prometió que, volveríamos a ser una familia–

Y lo somos– dijo el Finlandés

No es verdad… Din siempre estuvo ahí, creyendo que éramos una familia, creyendo en el como el hermano mayor, tratando de dar lo mejor, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se nublaban, amando a Noruega, aun cuando él no lo correspondía, mirando a Fin y a Suecia velando para que algún día fuesen felices, Entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche, para que nadie nos hiriera jamás–

No lo soporto más, salió corriendo de la casa, y se quedó de pie de pronto, seguido por los otros Nórdicos, que miraron sorprendidos frente a ellos, recargado en un viejo árbol, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, y el Vaho abandonando su boca, a causa de su agitada respiración, estaba el Nórdico Mayor, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se giró para toparse con los demás nórdicos, se puso aún más rojo, y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dinamarca– dijo el Islandés dando un paso hacia el mayor

Solo vine a traerte esto– dijo extendiendo una pequeña bolsa, con una planta de Regaliz en ella, y algunos dulces.

Din– volvió a decir el menor

Bueno no me mires así, anda tómala, aún tengo que ir a pescar, y limpiar un poco–

¿Estás bien?– dijo el Islandés, caminando para tomar la bolsa

Que cosas dices enano, estoy de maravilla– dijo dándole la bolsa, y alzando su mano para acariciar sus cabellos, se detuvo cuando una gota de sangre, cayó sobre la blanca nieve, El resto de los nórdicos miraron algo asustados.

Demonios– murmuro el Danés, y bajo su mano

Estas…– trato de decir el chico

Esto no es nada, cuando los alemanes se fueron, los rusos me acusaron de ayudarles, y me dieron una paliza tamaño Vikingo, aun ahora mi pueblo yace, sin una correcta sepultura, pero estaré de maravilla–

Idiota– grito Noruega caminando hacia ellos

Noruega… No seas tan duro, disfruten los regaliz– se giró, y camino pesadamente

Din, quédate– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el Islandés

Libertad… oh bendita libertad– dijo el Danés continuando su camino

Din–

Eres un idiota– dijo el sueco y Dinamarca se detuvo un poco

Dinamarca déjanos curar tus heridas– dijo Finlandia

Heridas, ¿estás? No son nada, jamás lo han sido, estas no son Heridas ¿verdad? Isu–

Es verdad, son solo rasguños– dijo el chico caminando hacia el mayor

Lo ven estoy bien, además…Por que están teniéndome lastima, cuarteto de tontos, los maltrate, herí, y golpe, no una sino varias veces, así que no se atrevan a sentir lastima por mí, Es verdad, mis calles están destrozadas, mi pueblo desecho, miles de mis habitantes están muertos, aun en las calles, esperando una maldita fosa sin nombre, pero Yo soy el REY–

Dinamarca– dijeron todos.

Demonios hace frio– continuo caminando metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, los nórdicos se dieron la vuelta para entrar a casa.

Te amo Estúpido; yo no quería que me dejaras libre– el grito de Islandia logro sorprender a todos, el Danés se frenó de momento.

Isu– dijeron los 3 nórdicos a su lado

Noruega, miro a su hermano y sintió como su pecho se congelaba lentamente, él había dejado a Islandia con Dinamarca, después de todo, el que había querido que el pequeño fuese, más Feliz que nadie en el mundo, el que creyó que al alejarse de Dinamarca podría olvidar aquel sentimiento, y pensar solo en la felicidad de su amado "pequeño", se daba cuenta ahora que él no era parte del corazón, ni de él Danés ni de su pequeño hermano.

Enano, de nuevo con eso– dijo el Danés, sin girarse

¿Es que jamás lo aceptaras?– dijo el menor empuñando sus manos

Es que yo, solo te hare daño– dijo el Nórdico Mayor.

Pero nosotros te hemos herido más…Cuando Suecia, lloraste frente a nuestra casa sin dejar de sonreír, cuando Noru me prometiste un montón de cosas, que cumpliste, y yo…Yo solo te he visto mantener esa sonrisa, a pesar de que quieres llorar, en cambio yo, he llorado, reído y amado a tu lado, por favor, deja que comparta contigo todo lo que me has dado–

Enano– dijo y dio un paso más, le dio la bolsa a su hermano mayor, y corrió a abrazar la espalda del nórdico mayor.

Llora por favor, Din– dijo al sentir un temblor por parte de él mayor, que se giró y abrazo al pequeño, que se removió entre sus brazos buscando sus labios, un ligero beso se postro en los del menor, que sintió como el mayor se desvanecía

Ayuda– dijo al sentir al mayor sucumbir ligeramente sobre él. Berwald lo recostó en el sillón, mientras Fin y Noru revisaban las heridas, profundas e inhumanas, en el cuerpo del mayor. Isu permanecía a su lado sujetando su mano, y depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro.

Lo amas– pregunto Noruega curándole

Tanto, que duele– dijo escuchando su respiración

Es un idiota– dijo El sueco

Tanto que, le amo más por ello– dijo Isu sonriendo

Pero y el…– dijo Fin tratando de no herir al menor

Me lo dijo una vez… poco antes de la invasión alemana…

Recordó aquel día… Habían pescado un gran bacalao y después había tomado una ducha en uno de los termales que se formaban cerca de la zona volcánica de Dinamarca

Ahora descansaban en la casa del danés, ambos recostados en la cama del mayor solamente con unas largas batas, y un par de pieles resguardándoles del frio.

Te amo– dijo en un murmullo, abrazando el brazo del mayor, que dormitaba ligeramente

Enano – dijo alzándolo un poco para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Islandia era pequeño comparado al suyo, era delgado, frágil, jugo con sus propios dedos, sobres las costillas del menor, que suspiraba ante el contacto.

¿De verdad me amas tanto?– dijo abrazando al menor, y cubriéndoles con una gran piel de oso

Si, Te amo– volvió a decir sonrojándose, sintió entonces unos delicados labios en su cuello, y los dejo recorrerle, mientras ahogaba, ligeros gemidos.

Te amo Isu– lo abrazo de forma protectora, y se recostó de lado mirando, directamente al pequeño que quedaba frente a el entre sus brazos

Más que ah…– sus palabras se callaron al sentir los labios del mayor, sobre sus labios en un delicado y simple beso

Más que a cualquiera, que exista o existiese, Te amo, enano–

Noruega, Finlandia y Suecia lo miraban con algo de duda en sus ojos, no querían que el pequeño resultase herido a pesar, de todo aceptaron que se quedara con el mayor, hasta que este despertara.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos. Se movió Adolorido, y notando las vendas sobre su piel, miro su ropa limpia sobre una silla. Recostado sobre un sillón se hallaba el pequeño dormido, recordó aquellas veces en las que lograba despertarse temprano, en las que hacia todo lo posible por poder despertar, y encontrar al menor dormido, lo miraba un poco, y después tras dejarle un beso en la mejilla, y arroparlo, salía para prepararle el desayuno, Isu tenía el sueño un tanto pesado, no tanto como cierta nación inglesa, pero si le costaba un poco ser despertado.<p>

Se puso de pie, se vistió lentamente y acomodo al niño sobre la cama. Dejo un beso sobre sus labios, y salió de la habitación, estaba oscuro, todas las luces apagadas, camino y salió de la casa, la aurora boreal surcaba el cielo, de la manera más hermosa posible.

Camino mirando el cielo negro iluminando con miles de colores, recordó su infancia, su triste infancia, los miles de abusos, de golpes, el tener que ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir, porque eso es lo que siempre hacia… Sobrevivía, solo una vez llego a tener una verdadera razón para vivir, los 4 nórdicos que estuvieron con él, parte de su adolescencia, parte de su madurez, pero él se equivoco, los hirió más que protegerlos, y los perdió… a Suecia a Finlandia, A Noruega al que siempre considero especial, pero ahora lo entendía, lo entendió el día en que Suecia le grito "estúpido" "nadie Absolutamente nadie, te necesita", el día en que Noru le cerró la puerta, sin notar que se hundía como un gran barco sin timón, el día en que su supuesto mejor amigo, le grito "Islandia y yo no te necesitamos, nosotros somos hermanos, pero tu… Solo eres un idiota indeseado", lo entendió, y como siempre, lo oculto tras su sonrisa, ahora, lo entendía, El gran Dinamarca, no era nada, si fue grande, si fue cruel, fue un vikingo… pero también, fue siempre un niño solitario. Y aun seguía solo. Su corazón Temblaba, Amaba a Isu… en verdad lo amaba, no como ese sentimiento que tenia con Noruega, no como esa sensación, de abandono, y el anhelo de algo a su lado, porque eso fue Noru "algo", el Nórdico jamás se intereso en él, y jamás lo noto.

Pero aun en todo su idiota mundo, sabía que Islandia, era joven, que decía que lo amaba, tal vez porque él se quedo a su lado, tal vez si lo hubiera dejado ir, Isu ahora mismo amaría a Noru y no a él, y el nórdico de la cruz le correspondería, siguió su camino, y lo noto, había regresado a su casa, lo noto cuando percibió ese aroma, que inundaba su mente, sus recuerdos, su adolorida infancia, el aroma a Muerte. El aroma a sangre.

Camino hasta la destruida plaza, aun manchada de sangre, miro a la gente aterrada, que trataba de sobreponerse a su desgracia.

Camino y comenzó a levantar los escombros, era una gran nación unas cuantas heridas, no lo derrocarían.

Comenzó a Nevar, casi tan fuerte como una ventisca en el polo.

* * *

><p>Noruega, camino directo hacia la habitación de su hermano menor, temía abrir la puerta y ver algo que no deseaba, aun así se armo de valor, el silencio reino, entro y encontró al menor durmiendo, se sentó a su lado, el pequeño se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas y abrió los ojos.<p>

Den…– dijo al percibir a alguien junto a el

Isu, Den no está– dijo fríamente, el menor se levanto de golpe, mirando a su hermano mayor. Busco entre las sabanas, como si realmente Dinamarca hubiese encogido y se encontrase entre las sabanas

¿A dónde?–

No lose–

Pero…– se puso de pie, y corrió hacia la entrada, esperaba encontrar al mayor, sentado frente Suecia que de seguro le diría lo estúpido que era y esas cosas

Buen día. Isu– dijo Finlandia al verlo bajar tan rápido, el menor quiso abrir la puerta mas esta se abrió de golpe, una gran figura cubierta con pieles se filtro en esta.

Den…– dijo el chico mas de inmediato reconoció a Suecia, la nieve caía tan fuerte que era imposible dar un paso fuera de la casa, Suecia traía consigo un par de conejos y unas maderas.

No puedes salir– dijo mirando al menor, y cerró la puerta.

¿Pasa algo Isu?– insistió Finlandia

El idiota se fue– Dijo Noruega, de pie en la escalera

Se fue– repitió Fin asustado

¿A qué hora?– dijo Suecia sin inmutarse

No lose, subí a despertarles, y solo estaba Isu– dijo y camino al lado de su hermano

La ventisca tiene un par de horas– dijo Fin sintiéndose preocupado

Debo buscarle– fue detenido por Noruega

Es imposible que salgas ahora–

Pudo haberse desmallado…pudo–

Ese no es tu problema, acaso no lo entiendes, se fue, significa que no quiere seguir con nosotros, significa, que ayer fue un error, Den quiere estar solo, por que el es así, un idiota, egocéntrico, que piensa solo en sí mismo–

Cállate– el grito de Islandia logro asustarlos

Isu– dijo Fin preocupado, Suecia y Noruega solo lo miraron

Que saben ustedes, Que sabes tú, todos los barcos que use para ayudarte me fueron cedidos por Den, Todos los entrenamientos a mi ejercito fueron por Den, Mi crecimiento, mis sueños, todos, y cada uno de esos anhelos, fueron protegidos por Den.

Porque él, no quería que le dejaras– dijo Suecia fríamente

Es verdad, porque el acepto, los golpes de las demás naciones, acepto los maltratos de Germania, para que nadie dominara los países Escandinavos, pero eso no importa verdad, ustedes ahora son libres, y ah Den, a Den que se lo lleve el infierno de su propia soledad, son mas idiotas que él, ustedes ni siquiera saben el sufrimiento de Den, por nosotros, pero yo lo vi, estuve a su lado, lo vi dejar de sonreír y actuar con toda la seriedad del mundo y que creen, amo esa faceta suya tanto, como amo su faceta infantil, Amo a Dinamarca, y eso ninguno de ustedes podrá evitarlo, Saldré a buscarlo–

Los tres nórdicos lo miraron, Suecia dio un paso y detuvo al niño,

Iremos cuando la tormenta pase–

¿Pero si esta entre la tormenta?–

Dinamarca, conoce bien estas zonas, debe haberse refugiado– dijo Fin y les extendió unas tazas de chocolate caliente, las horas pasaron la tormenta seguía, la noche caía, luego el día, y no había cambios en el clima.

La desesperación de Islandia era más notoria, por su parte los mayores estaban igual de tranquilos, Finlandia preocupado, trataba de convencer al más pequeño, de que todo estaba bien.

Despertó al sentir el sol filtrarse sobre su rostro

El sol– bajo corriendo mientras se acomodaba el abrigo, y al llegar abajo, miro a los mayores junto a la puerta.

La nieve aún es muy blanda– dijo Noruega sin mayor expresión

Esperemos– dijo Suecia, y camino con los otros hacia la cocina

Vamos Isu– dijo Noruega extendiendo su mano

No…Ya basta, ahora lo entiendo, temen de Dinamarca vuelva ser su pesadilla ¿verdad?–

Isu– dijo Fin acercándose a el

Entonces, dejo de ser un país escandinavo, y vuelvo bajo el yugo danés, ahora déjenme salir– grito y corrió hacia la puerta más Suecia, lo detuvo alzándole con facilidad

Suéltame, Din esta…–

¿Por qué no lo entiendes?– grito Noruega a pesar de la sorpresa de los otros

¿Por qué tu no lo entiendes?, si de verdad me amas, como dices, déjame ser Feliz– esas palabras impactaron al resto

¿En verdad crees que tu felicidad esta con él?–dijo el sueco, mirando al menor, con cierta duda.

Así como la tuya esta con Fin– Suecia lo bajo y lo miro fijamente

Aun eres un país Nórdico, y Escandinavo, libre de cualquier opresión ¿entendiste?– Isu lo miro y asintió

Vamos– dijo mirando a los otros que se pusieron las ropas adecuadas, salieron y caminaron con extrema precaución el hielo, y la nieve les dificultaban los pasos.

* * *

><p>Oyeron el ruido del llanto, y se apresuraron, estaban en las entradas de Dinamarca, un grupo de gente vestida de negro, y con Flores blancas en las manos, miraban envueltos en llanto un punto fijo los países se acercaron, lo miraron entonces.<p>

Dinamarca era el centro de toda esa Atención. Su hacha permanecía incrustada en la nieve, a sus pies cientos de fosas, y el cargando con total devoción, cuerpos inertes envueltos en pieles, y con cruces nórdicas en lo que parecía ser sus pechos. Los 4 nórdicos bajaron la cabeza, a diferencia de todos los nórdicos, el mayor, no llevaba un gran saco, ni ninguna piel, que le cubriera del infernal frio, incluso su gran gabardina se hallaba sobre la nieve, cerca de su hacha. Sus ropajes cubiertos de sangre y las vendas empapadas en la misma, símbolo claro de sus abiertas heridas. Un cuerpo y era cubierto con tierra y nieve, unas flores sobre este, una cruz puesta por un grupo de hombres, cuyos ojos hinchados, ya no lloraban más. Alzaron la vista mirando a su alrededor, cientos de tumbas blancas improvisadas, cientos de Cruces y flores que enmarcaban aquella triste situación.

Dinamarca miro ligeramente a los nuevos presentes, no sonrió solo bajo la cabeza, como si agradeciera su presencia. Y continúo su labor.

Recibió entonces de brazos de una joven mujer, un pequeño cuerpo la mujer que era abrazada, por un hombre mayor rompió en un agonizante llanto, Dinamarca tomo a la pequeña e inocente creatura, y le coloco sobre miles de flores la tierra cayo después, los nórdicos desviaron la mirada, Finlandia se abrazó a Suecia llorando, Noruega sintió como su hermano le sujetaba la mano y después lo miro temblar mientras sus lágrimas caían, el no pudo evitarlo un par de lágrimas abandonaron su gélido corazón.

Son todos– dijo uno de los hombres que colocaba las cruces

Dinamarca se había hincado, y se levantó instantes después, se acercó tomo su hacha y la alzo como si no pasara nada, la sangre se deslizo sobre su brazo, olvidaba sus heridas o tal vez no le importaban.

Esta es tu tierra, y estos Tus hijos, Recíbelos ahora en tu Reino, ODIN– golpeo el suelo con el hacha, una gran fuerza se sintió las flores puestas sobre las tumbas parecieron mágicas, en instantes aquella fría y nevada imagen era remplazada, por un campo cubierto de flores, aun en el las tumbas cubiertas, de blancas flores. Todos los seres humanos caminaron entre ellas, algunos aun llorando otros rogando, Dinamarca camino hacia sus Ex-hermanos.

¿Estás bien?– dijo Fin limpiándose las lagrimas

Son una nación fuerte, ni la ira de Odín podrá doblegarme– dijo eso y miro la mano de Islandia, entre lazada a la de Noruega.

No cuidaste tus heridas– dijo Isu siendo soltado por su hermano.

No moriré por esto Isu, deberías saberlo, ahora que ellos tienen un lugar en el que llorar, me recuperare pronto–

Din– dijo el menor

Espero que, sean felices cuarteto de bobos– siguió su camino Islandia lo miro, y corrió hacia él.

No me alejes de ti, acaso no dijiste, que me amabas– decía, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Noruega, es mejor, hermano, mejor nación, y te ama– contesto el danés, mirando al menor que temblaba de impotencia.

No– grito para saltar a brazos del mayor, y besarlo. El hacha del mayor cayo, y sus brazos rodearon a Islandia, profundizando sus labios en los del menor, unos ligeros murmullos se hicieron presentes, finalizaron aquel ansiado beso y oyeron risas a sus alrededores, se giraron encontrando al grupo de gente que antes lloraba, secaban sus lágrimas y sonreían, aplaudían o simplemente ascendían con sus cabezas.

Así de hace Dinamarca-sama– grito uno de los presentes, y un coro de gloria le siguió

Eso es el orgullo Danés a flote– dijeron otros besando a sus esposas, o abrazando a sus hijos.

¿Que ustedes, no estaban haciendo otras cosas?– dijo un sonrojado Dinamarca, abrazando más fuerte a Islandia, como si temiera que las miradas de su pueblo lo alejaran de él.

Me hace feliz, ser tu apoyo ahora– dijo la pasible voz del menor, Din lo miro sus mejillas encendidas le invitaban a unir de nuevo sus labios, y se entregó a esa invitación, deleitándose con esos labios y oyendo toda la bulla a su alrededor.

Quien intente alejarte de mí, se las verá conmigo– dijo dándole un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Miraba todo por aquella gran ventana, una taza de Té, se poso frente a él, en aquélla mesa adornada por pastelillos, y un ambiente antiguo.<p>

¡Así que Islandia y él están juntos!– declaro el inglés sentándose frente a el

Si– fue la respuesta seria y tranquila de Noruega

Ya veo, será un camino difícil, para ambos– dijo Inglaterra bebiendo de su taza

Es el camino que escogieron– término el noruego para tomar la taza de té, entre sus frías manos.

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?–pregunto llevándose un pastelillo a la boca (regalos del frances)

Mi nación, se recupera, mi cuerpo sana, y mi corazón…Estaré bien– declaro al final, una ligerísima sonrisa surco su gélido rostro

Si– dijo el Ingles mordiendo un pastelillo

No es como si estuviese solo– dijo el Nórdico, el inglés lo miro y asintió

No, estamos de pie después de todo– el inglés miro por la ventana, no era una vista hermosa, era la vista de la ciudad inglesa siendo levantada de sus escombros. A final de cuentas eran naciones, no era como estar abandonados. A demás entre tantas naciones, alguna debía estar destinada a ese par de solitarios.

No es como si fueras a hacerle caso al francés– dijo noruega tomando de su taza

Ni tu a Irlanda– declaro el inglés, una risa ligera abandono a ambas naciones, que se miraron con cierta complicidad.

¿O por que no?– dijeron ambos para volver a sus calmadas poses, y disfrutar del atardecer, sobre la ciudad de Londres.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí Gracias… Deja un Review si quieres un Omake Lime o Lemon sobre la pareja DenIsu o si piensas que esto no da para más…De nuevo Gracias<p>

Si no dejas un Review Bielorrusia perseguirá a Rusia hasta casarse

Deja un Review

¡Salva a Rusia!


	2. Preparando Galletas, junto a Denmark

Ok, primero lo primero, después de picarle aquí y halla, un poquito por a cuya, termine borrando la historia, Y.Y momento idiota del día, así que volví a subir la historia, otra vez O_o aunque si lo notaron, ya le puse líneas de separación y las comas y uno que otro acento que me comí :P

Bueno sin más les dejo el Omake. El primero es completamente Moe. El segundo será ligeramente Lemon, ok, entonces sin más Omake.

Preparando Galletas, junto a Den.

El harina, el azúcar, y un poco de leche, miraba desde su silla, como las expertas manos del danés, movilizaban aquella masa, extendiéndola, amasándola, logrando que liberase aquel dulce aroma, que enloquecía los sentidos.

Las manos de Denmark, lentas, pesadamente, rudamente, y cálidamente, se sonrojo de pronto, recordando el calor que emanaban aquellas manos.

Isu, me puedes pasar un poco de polvo para hornear–

¿Ah? – se levantó saliendo de su ensoñación, y se puso de pie caminando hacia el danés, tomo una ligera cucharita con polvo de hornear y la vertió sobre la mezcla que el danés manipulaba.

Gracias– canturreo feliz mientras extendía aquella gran mezcla – ¿Niños o cachorros?–

¿Perdón?– contesto algo confuso, de que estaba hablándole el danés, justo ahora.

Que si quieres niños de jengibre, también tengo moldes de cachorros–dijo haciendo un puchero, al notarse ignorado. –¿Te sientes bien? Pareces distraído el día de hoy– el danés si inclino, hasta juntar sus frentes, tratando de verificar la temperatura del menor. Que alzo su rostro, el acto de Den los ponía tan cerca, dejo un dulce beso en los labios del mayor, que sonrojado se separó lentamente.

Amo cuando haces eso– dijo sincero sonriendo cálidamente.

Iré a alimentar a Mr. Puffin– declaro mientras se retiraba ligeramente.

Su intento de abandonar la cocina se vio imposibilitado cuando sintió los brazos de Den, tomándolo por las caderas, con una tremenda precaución para no manchar la ropa del menor. Con una calma casi atormentante, lo dejo sobre la mesa del desayuno, el menor se giró para quedar de frente con el mayor, y recibió un delicado beso, abrió ligeramente sus labios, invitando al mayor a proseguir, Den lamio ligeramente los labios del menor, introduciendo su lengua, encontrándose con su contraria islandesa, debatiendo una pequeña guerra, pasional, Islandia lo abrazo por el cuello intensificando el acto, y recostándose ligeramente sobre la mesa, sentía como Den, se sostenía con sus manos, sobre la mesa, para no recostarse por completo sobre él, para no caer al piso, y lo más importante, continuar con el ansiado ósculo.

Terminaron el beso como lo empezaron, con un dulce y casto rose entre sus labios.

Isu aun abrazaba al mayor por el cuello, aspirando aquel agradable aroma, a galletas que emanaba del danés, siempre que preparaba sus deliciosas galletas.

Lo soltó ligeramente y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, logrando que el danés se levantara un poco, pero no se separara por completo.

Quiero un niño– dijo así sonrojado como el acto cometido le dejaba.

¿Mande?– respondió el Danés dando un brinco por completo rojo

El islandés parpadeo un par de veces, antes de caer en cuenta lo que sus palabras lograron confundir al mayor, soltó una carcajada, importándole poco si eso confundía al mayor aún más.

Tu preguntaste– decía entre risas, casi podía ver el humo abandonando el cuerpo del mayor, a causa de la vergonzosa "petición" del menor.

¿Ah?– inquirió el danés, por completo, confundido

Niños o cachorros, quiero un niño de jengibre, con regaliz y bombones– dijo dando un brinco de la mesa aun sonriendo, el mayor bajo el rostro aun apenado, y comenzó a reír.

Iré a alimentar a Puffin, y volveré a ayudarte con el decorado– se acercó al mayor, que aun sonrojado le sonreía, se paró de puntillas y el danés se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, un simple beso, el islandés salió de la cocina con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Entraba de nuevo a la casa, con el frailecillo en la cabeza, el teléfono sonó de pronto.

Isu puedes atender, si dejo el batido el betún ya no esponjara– grito el danés, vaya que nadie podía negar lo excelente cocinero que era.

Si– dijo ligeramente y atendió la llamada.

¿Halló?– pregunto y saludo en islandés

"Isu"– se oyó la calma voz del Noruego

Ah, Norge, ¿Cómo estás?– pregunto oyendo la estruendosa caída de algunas cazuelas

"¿Qué fue eso?"– inquirió la voz del noruego

Mn, no es nada, solo estamos haciendo niños, y Den esta algo emocionado– dijo sin pensarlo mucho. – ¿Y para que llamaste…? ¿Norge?–

¿Quién era Isu?– pregunto el danés asomando la cabeza desde la cocina

Norge, pero al parecer se cortó la llamada, no lose– camino de nuevo hacia la cocina, y tomo asiento para comenzar, su increíble tarea de decorar a los niños de jengibre.

El mayor dejo la gran bandeja de galletas, frente a él y pasándole un par de guantes y unas dunas rellenas de betún de colores y jalea. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, para quedar cerca del menor que le sonrió

¿Qué?– pregunto sonriendo mientras se ponía los guantes

Me gustaría darte un niño– el menor se sonrojo de pronto y se inclinó a recibir un beso o eso creyó.

Danés pervertido– grito fuertemente, alguien desde la entrada de la cocina acto seguido el danés voló al ras del suelo, los recién llegados nórdicos, miraban con algo de lastima al pobre den, que había volado, hasta la sala. Tras el impacto de la invisible fuerza del noruego (llamémosle su Troll)

Isu, ¿estás bien?– pregunto Tino acercándose al menor, que miraba intercaladamente al Danés en el piso de la sala inconsciente, y a su hermano con toda la intención de rematarlo.

¿Qué haces?– dijo el sueco, mientras que el pequeño Peter, que traía en brazos a Hanamago, se acercaba por el delicioso aroma de los

Niños de jengibre– grito la pequeña micro nación. Noruega se giró a ver su hermano, y después las galletas.

¿Hacían niños de jengibre?– dijo el Noruego, y una ligera vena saltaba en su frente

¿Qué fue lo que creíste?– pregunto el islandés, recordando las palabras que le dijo a su hermano por teléfono.

Nada– se sentó junto a él, y comenzó a decorar, las galletas acompañados del resto. Ya más tarde Isu tendría que disculparse con Den. Pero todo el ajetreo de los niños de jengibre le habían pasar un buen rato, y hacer niños parecía ahora una buena idea.

Owari…

Niños de jengibre, adoro su sabor XD

Pobrecito Den, bueno no lo olviden serán dos Omakes, para finalizar esta historia, este es uno y el que sigue tendrá un ligero Lemon (advierto nunca he publicado un Lemon) solo lime, esperare sus críticas.

Y.Y se borraron mis reviews recibidos aun así agradezco la ayuda y las felicitaciones recibidas. Aprenderé a usar la cuenta, para ya no hacer barbaries.

Si tú quieres un niño de Den deja un Review (de jengibre ok)


	3. El mejor Despertar

En serio es la primera vez que publico un Lemon, por consiguiente, no sé si está bien, me propuse desde antes de empezar a escribir que lo haría Lemon y no eso no cambiaría. Así que pues ahí voy.

La narracion esta en primera persona, por que como no podia ponerle ni patas ni cabeza a la historia, me parecio mas simple hacerlo asi.  
>Denmark POV's<p>

* * *

><p>Despertar a tu lado es una sensación envolvente, embriagante, y placentera. La diferencia de nuestros cuerpos, la propia individualidad de ambos y sin embargo notar que entre mis brazos eres la pieza perfecta hecha para mí, ver tu rostro embonar en mi yugo, tus piernas rodear las mías, perdiéndose la separación de ambas. Tú delicada figura, tu pálida piel que se cubre con tu delicado pijama, piel marcada por nuestra pasión, por mis besos.<p>

Me acerco a tus labios, los devoro, logrando que te remuevas en la cama, a causa del sorpresivo beso.

Te quejas, pero apenas tomas control de tu conciencia me respondes, aunque perezosamente, muevo mis piernas logro ponerme sobre ti, cambiando las poses radicalmente, devorándote como un animal salvaje.

Rompemos el beso jadeantes, y sin aire, suspiras, me miras, sonríes, te vez tan lindo, así, tan mio.

– Buenos Días Den– dices tallando tus hermosos ojos azul violáceo con el dorso de tu mano, beso tus dedos, deteniendo el movimiento que ejercías en tu rostro, lamo ligeramente tus dedos y aunque cubres tus ojos logro imaginar la expresión que llevas, tus mejillas se incendian, avergonzadas por mi despertar y sé que ya sabes lo que pasara.

– Te quiero– digo en un ronroneo en tu oído izquierdo, tus sensibles oídos, te estremeces y tu rostro se incendia aún más, beso tú ante brazo, que aun oculta tus ojos, y de nuevo me acerco a tu oído.

– Te deseo– digo mordiendo ligeramente el Hélix de tu oído, y lamiendo hasta el lóbulo, que muerdo de nuevo, escucho tu respiración agitada, el intento nulo por evitar que el vaho de tu boca, no provoque aún más mis instintos.

– Den– dices en un claro jadeo, sé que me llamas y aun con mis deseos de poseerte me alzo un poco y te miro, quiero ver la aceptación en tus ojos, el deseo reflejado en ellos. Retiras tu mano levemente, y veo resplandecientes tus ópalos azules.

– Den, la reunión de hoy…– no pude evitar callar tus palabras con un beso, que correspondes de inmediato, infiltro mi mano a través de tus caderas, elevando tu cuerpo, acercándonos más, rompo el beso y me lanzo a tu cuello, lamo, beso y muerdo, logrando escuchar tus jadeos.

– ¿quieres que pare? – pregunto aun recorriendo tu cuello, con mis labios. Niegas con la cabeza, y lanzas un suspiro agitado.

– Te amo– dices, y eso me basta para volver a devorar tus labios, fundiéndonos aún más, en este acto.

– Eres mío, Ice, completamente mío, Te amo– beso tus mejillas, tus parpados, entre cada palabra, te escucho suspirar, lanzar ligeros gemidos, te abrazo rosando nuestros cuerpos, haciendo peso exacto en ciertos puntos, logrando que lances gemidos de desesperación y placer.

Me deleito desabotonando tu pijama con mi boca, mientras acaricio tus costados, delineando tu figura, mientras te escucho soltar gemidos y suspiros, que me incendia aún más. Llego al último botón. Me deshago de aquella molesta prenda, y doy un ligero beso en tu ombligo, me entretengo en esa zona, sensible de tu vientre, besando mordiendo, sintiendo como te estremeces, víctima de la risa y el placer, mi pequeño Ice, conozco cada zona de tu cuerpo, y me deleito con ellas.

Lamo desde tu ombligo hasta tu mentón, beso tus labios nuevamente, y siento como tus manos, se aferran a los propios botones del pijama que tú me diste. Abras el primero entre nuestro beso, pero eres un chico desesperado, y de poca paciencia, y tras un tirón logras abrir el pijama, y ahí van mis botones, botando por toda la habitación, no puedo evitar sonreír. Termino el beso y me pongo ligeramente erguido, miro tus ojos, presa del deseo, de la lujuria, de nuestro amor, siento tus delicadas manos, posarse en mi pecho, lo recorres, aun cuando sabes que es tuyo, lo haces con timidez, y no sabes cómo eso me enloquece, Ice eres la perfecta, fusión de la perversión y la inocencia. Tus manos aun me recorren, y terminas sentándote ligeramente, posando tus labios en mi cuerpo, dejando ligeros besos, mientras tus manos aún se aferran a mi espalda.

Te dejo seguir hasta que llegas a mis pezones, los que lengüeteas con una tremenda calma, y el simple acto logra que tus mejillas se aviven en rojo vivo, hasta tus oídos, mi niño, tan inocente, lanzo un ligero gemido y retomo un poco el control mientras sigues en tu labor de hacerme jadear, con una de mis manos delineo tu espalda y al llegar a la zona baja, recorro con uno de mis dedos la línea de tu columna, te estremeces y abrazas por completo a mi ocultando tu rostro, sigo con lo mismo hasta que lanzas un gemido, dios eres perfecto Ice, completamente perfecto, nos empujó de nuevo contra la cama, besándote con una pasión excesiva, mi lengua se topa con la tuya delirante, caliente, recorro esa cavidad que conozco a la perfección. Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, empujando un poco para obtener el innecesario control, alejamos un poco nuestros labios, sin cortar el contacto de nuestras lenguas que aún se encuentran danzantes fuera de sus cavidades, de nuevo te someto, terminando el ósculo, con una pequeña mordida. Aun así me sonríes. Deseas que continúe, y yo no pienso negarme a tus deseos.

Mientras te abrazo con fuerza, bajo mis labios delineando cada parte de tu cuerpo, tus manos no se están quietas, y tus piernas ya rodean mi cintura con todo menos calma, sé que tratas de frenar un poco mis movimientos, y que ponga atención a esa parte de tu anatomía que te exige atención, pero parte de hacerte el amor, es poder deleitarte a cada centímetro.

– No seas impaciente, estoy en las misma condiciones– digo divertido, y es que no te miento, pero no quiero solo devorarte, deseo que lo disfrutes

– Den, por favor, te necesito– dices con tu voz entre cortada lanzando gemidos, muerdo tu cadera, logrando que te retuerzas entre mis brazos y lances con tu embriagante voz esos gemidos que me enloquecen.

– "hmmm!", DEN– amo tus gemidos, son una dicha a mis oídos, tus manos se aferran a mi cabellera, siento un ligero tirón y obedezco la señal, nadie más debe entender, que mientras eres mío, lo que más anhelas son besos, eres tremendamente inseguro, y que yo te demuestre con besos lo mucho que me enloqueces, te hace muy feliz. Mientras te beso, mi mano atrapa tu pierna y la elevo un poco, logrando que nuestras intimas se toquen.

– Hahn– rompes el beso para lanzar ese pasional grito, tu cabellera plateada se pega a tu frente y yo comienzo un vaivén en nuestros cuerpos, sin soltar tu pierna, manteniendo el rose de nuestros sexos.

– Den…Ahhh, Mmm, Mnnn– y me deleito con cada sonido, con cada expresión de tu sonrojado rostro, de tu respiración agitada, mi mano ya no sostiene tu pierna, pues tú mismo me haz abrazado con las piernas, aferrándote a mí a el movimiento, que ahora compartes, subiendo y bajando tus caderas. Deslizo con calma el pantalón de tu pijama, me sueltas para que pueda completar dicho acto. Sonrojado cierras un poco tus piernas, aunque me desvías la mirada, con ese gesto frio puedo ver como tus ojos se iluminan presas del deseo

– No me mires así– dices, en un pequeño susurro

– ¿Cómo? – te contesto, solo para molestarte, deslizo mi mano por tu pierna, elevándola un poco para repartir en tu tersa y pálida piel mis besos. Acaricio y beso tus muslos, acercándome peligrosamente a tu entrepierna

– Den, Mmm, Ahhh– Gimes ante mis acciones, sin pudor, arremolinándote en el placer de nuestros cuerpos.

– Hazlo de una vez, por favor– logras articular.

– ¿Por qué tan desesperado?– y aunque lo digo, estoy en iguales o peores circunstancias. Jugueteo mordiendo tu pelvis, besando esa zona delicada y erógena de tu cuerpo.

– Den, Te necesito– a veces pienso que soy una marioneta, ente tus palabras, me alzo para devorar tus labios, mientras dirijo mi mano a la puerta de tus aposentos, te toco y acaricio, sin permitirme romper el beso que compartimos.

– ¡Ahhhh! – lanzas un sonoro gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer, al sentir la intromisión de mis dedos en tu interior.

– Den, ahhg, Duele– dices y traviesas lágrimas asoman por tus ojos.

– Relájate– te beso, suavecito moviéndome un poco sobre ti, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que te causo.

– Den, Te amo– dices, mientras, mueves un poco tus caderas, invitándome a continuar con mi labor. Muevo mis dedos en tu interior, besándote, mordiéndote, tocándote, y siendo tratado igual, me acaricias, me rasguñas un poco, muerdes mis hombros y besas desde mi cuello hasta mis labios.

– Este listo– digo besándote de nuevo mientras me acomodo entre tus piernas. Me deshago del holgado pantalón del pijama que ya no me es útil y acerco mi sexo a tu cuerpo, entro lento, oyéndote gemir, mirando cómo te aferras a las sabanas, tomo una de tus manos sorprendiéndote, y la poso en mi espalda, haces lo mismo con la otra, abrazándote a mí, te beso y entro por completo, nos quedamos por instantes quietos, compartiendo nuestras agitadas y acaloradas respiraciones. Hasta que tu cuerpo me invita a comenzar el vaivén, y los gemidos que en un principio denotaban dolor y placer, ahora son gritos de entero placer. Sobre todo cuando doy certero en ese punto que te enloquece.

– Mas, Den, Ahí, ahhh, Mmmg,Nhhhhhhhh–

– Mas– digo con la voz cortada, tengo la visión más envidiable del mundo y aun así no la comparto con nadie, tu cuerpo aferrado a mí por tus manos que se sostienen con dificultad de mis hombros, tu cuerpo bajo el mío, moviéndose en un baile, exótico, solo para dos, frotando tu erección con nuestros vientres, el fino resplandor de la saliva que escapa por una de tus comisuras ente el placer, tu rostro sonrojado, tu cuerpo, agitado, sigo aumentando el ritmo, y logro atrapar de nuevo tus labios, mientras gimes sin cortar el beso, haciendo este ósculo, extrañamente placentero.

– Ahhh, umg, auhn– son los sonidos que escapan de tus labios y son atrapados por los míos. Rompo el beso Y en un impulso que es por demás fuerte, entrecierro los ojos al notar como se estrecha tu cuerpo y rompes las barreras de nuestra intimidad (si es que existen) con un grito de placer total.

– ¡DENMARK!– Arqueas tu espalda tanto como la misma cama te lo permite, y en dicho acto rasgas mi espalda hasta mis hombros, a los que te aferras con fuerza. arrebato tu cuerpo en un par de ocasiones y entonces arqueo mi espalda, gimiendo roncamente, logrando que mi último impulso agudice el clímax que alcanzamos.

– ¡ICELAND!– me libero dentro de tu cuerpo y agitado, con la respiración, cortada y la visión borrosa por el placer, salgo de tu cuerpo y sin más me dejo caer sobre ti.

– Te amo– decimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos aun con la respiración tremendamente agitada, nos regalamos un nuevo beso. Y siento como me abrazas, acariciando la piel que tú mismo rasguñaste y que se va tornando rojiza. Hago lo mismo con las ligeras marcas que danzan en tu cuello.

– Iremos a la reunión...– me dices, o preguntas, pero tu voz está apagándose por el sueño.

– Quiero quedarme contigo todo el día, durmamos un poco, al despertar nos ducharemos y saldremos a buscar algo de comida, iremos al parque, a ese lago que tanto te gusta. Y regresaremos bien entrada la noche. O podemos ir al cine, o lo que tú quieras– digo también sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de mí.

– Lo que sea es perfecto si es contigo– murmuras casi dormido por completo, me giro levantándote un poco, pero sin lograr, desperezarte, ahora estas en un posición más cómoda, lo sé porque te acurrucas con afecto, nos cubro con una de las mantas, y siento tu ligero peso sobre mi cuerpo calentando mi alma, y mi ser. Miro el reloj. No tardan en llover las llamadas, de Norge y los demás, asustados por tu ausencia. En un movimiento pateo la mesa de noche sobre la que reposa el teléfono que cae descolgándose. Así no habrá problema, mi celular está apagado y el tuyo fue olvidado ayer en la sala, cuando comenzamos con lo mismo de esta mañana.

– Den no echii– murmuras ya casi por completo en el mundo de los sueños (Den pervertido)

– Ice…Te amo– acaricio tu espalda, como una mantra para dormir.

– Te amo–y con el gesto de acobijarnos con nuestros propios brazos, cierro los ojos dispuesto a dormir, un poco más, porque sea como sea, este fue el mejor despertar que podría esperar. y anhelo miles mas a tu lado.

* * *

><p>OWARI-<br>Y como lo prometi, eh aqui el fic, realmente agradeceria, criticas y consejos, dado que esta es la primer historia con la que me incursiono en un Lemon o Lime XD

Mi amigo Momo dijo que era mas bien un Soft Lemon Y.Y y yo que me esforze tanto, pero bueno la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes.

Me dijeron que no cabia en la necesidad de cambiar el Rango a "M", pero agradeceria me lo confirmaran, por que Momo es un pervertido en gran escala, y el esperaba que le describiera hasta las amigdalas de Ice.

Gracias por tu Tiempo.

Deja un Review, y Den tendra muchos Mejores Despertares.


End file.
